


竖直向下，迂回向上

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, if kbn is Eternatus's guardian, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 如果奇巴纳是无极汰那的看管者？dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 10





	1. 竖直向下

沿着这条地道一直走到尽头会遇到一个岔路口，如果往右走，慢慢地会逐渐往上，不知不觉就会走上一条螺旋向上的楼梯，回过头才发现已经走了一段上坡路。它通到城堡的东北侧，过去的人们将其作为逃跑或疏散的备用路线。通往地面的那道关卡平时都锁着，只有龙属性的招式才能使它打开，从那儿出去，便算是直接进入了城堡内部。这事自然只能让部分人知道，但要是侵入者恰巧带着龙宝可梦，想必也只能考虑依靠下一道关卡。

那条路和奇巴纳无关。起码这时无关。其他时候，好比兔子要考虑洞穴的每一个出口的安危，他同样也要考虑如何确保那条路的安全。但此时，他往左走去，很快就迎来了一段下坡路，让他不得不直着身子、微微后仰着往下走。坡道做得十分陡峭，石砖地上印着许多车轮碾压出的印记，他猜过去人们为了减少控制行走速度的麻烦，都是使用类似于矿坑推车一类的工具代步。车轮印由浅逐渐变深，在那个用于减速的小小的上坡处留下近乎撞击的痕迹。

从那儿开始，跨过一小道坎，向下延续的是一条仿佛直通地狱的楼梯。

沿着那些阶梯不停地往下走，或是说往下落，大概过上十来分钟，一间相当开阔的、几乎可以称为“庞大”的地下室便映入眼帘。随之出现在奇巴纳眼前的，是那条纯洁的塔中公主一般被囚禁于此的龙。巨大的身躯被无形的能量场困在在两个直立的方形框架内，内核在它的体内发光，那扁形脑袋底下的白色部位似乎自他出现起就一直紧盯着他。三千年前的人怎么会想到把无极汰那放在这种地方，他有时这么抱怨道，也不知道洛兹会长是怎么找到它的。楼梯太直了，可能都有七八十度那么斜，要把那庞大的神话宝可梦藏在这儿，光凭人力肯定是不足，想也是借了不少超能系宝可梦的力，或许在当时只是一个瞬间移动的事。可人要想下来见见它，或是初次把那数不清的抑制装置、研究设备搬下来，那就得亲自走过那陡峭的坡与陡峭的楼梯，要不就又得让宝可梦帮个忙，让那些东西浮在空中。无论如何都能说是“麻烦极了”。

但抱怨归抱怨，他还是常常跑到这下面来。洛兹曾说可以借给他专用于瞬间移动到地下室的宝可梦，他拒绝了，每回都亲自走过那一段漫长的路。地道口在宝物库里，但连他的那些道馆训练家都不知道这事。有时他说着“我去宝物库看看”，实际上锁了门，他便一直往下走，直到进入最深处的这间地下室里，和那似乎没长眼睛却能看到他的巨龙干瞪眼。

大多时候，那下面都有一两个常驻的研究员，有时会多一点，有时其中一人告诉他，另外的人都去吃饭了，留着他在这里看着这条龙。日复一日，洛兹留下的研究员们这么眼巴巴地看着被称作闇夜的无极汰那，心想它会不会什么时候突然暴走，可奇巴纳打一次见到无极汰那起便觉得这条古龙什么也不会做，最多也就是摆摆尾巴，发出点儿让墙壁震动的吼声，持续数秒。那吼声就像个巨大的能量球，在整个房间里来回撞击，被它碰到的地方便会要被摧毁一般颤抖，但它的声音却永远无法传到地面上，和它自身一起被锁在这地下室里。

墙太厚了。地下室距离地面太远了。没有太阳，没有时时新鲜流通的空气，没有其他活着的生命。但无极汰那仿佛深知此事，和所有的龙一样沉静，只是想吼便吼，毫不在意，让奇巴纳有时觉得它能够预知未来。在它用那无眼球的眼睛看到的未来之中，一定有它咬碎所有的许愿星，让世界回到千年前一片混沌的场景。它想必总是在快乐地回忆着，并期待同样的未来。但这也和奇巴纳无关。大多时候，他到地下室也无事可做，他既非研究人员，也没有对那些人指手画脚的权限，也没有这类想法。他往往也只是坐在楼梯的最下一级，撑着下巴，把手肘搁在自己的膝盖上，弓着背盯着那条发光的龙。它的光芒可以说是足够黯淡，令人怀疑它是否还活着。

“如果让它吃饱了能量，核心的部分就会开始发光，”十年前，联盟会长洛兹站在这间地下室里对他说，“只要付出一些许愿星的能量，它便能返还给我们数百上前倍。”

他当时问了什么来着？

“为什么不现在就那么做？”好像是这个。

洛兹是怎么回答的来着？

对了，好像是说“技术还不够，我们的英雄也还不够强大”。

说个传说一般的故事吧。十年前，一位英雄出现在化朗镇。

最初，他还不是个英雄，人们却已经能在他身上看到将来的那个英雄。伽勒尔的国王见到了他，心想，他们将获得一位新的英雄，便告诉少年，你应当踏上试炼之路。他同意了。他是个强大的少年，刚刚被人所知便名扬万里。他打败了每一位向他挑战的人，战胜所有被挑战者，最终来到了人们称为最终试炼地的地方。人们抛洒鲜花，献上令他们喉咙嘶哑的呐喊，只为亲眼见证将来的英雄诞生的那一瞬间。

在那里，少年斩杀了一条龙，并将龙的继承人也打倒在地，最终来到了当时的英雄的面前。聚光灯照在两位不同时代的英雄的身上，把他们的身体和心灵都暴露在所有人面前。当时的英雄环顾四周，告诉少年，你将成为伽勒尔的新的英雄，于是他便成为了伽勒尔的新的英雄。观看者们喜极而泣，同时悲痛得无法自拔，因为英雄又只剩下了一个。在这一切结束后，龙的继承人被龙带到了龙的领地之下。在那里，他们看到这个地区的国王站在一片黑暗与一片光明的交界处。而国王站在那条交界线上，问龙的继承人……

在闇夜的骨骼状身躯投下的阴影中，洛兹问奇巴纳：“你能为了伽勒尔而战吗？”

如今奇巴纳坐在地下室口的楼梯上，看着不知在想什么的巨龙，也不知道自己在想什么。是从什么时候开始，他竟然对这条古龙产生了某种命运共同体般的责任心和亲切感，时不时就想来看望一番？他想来想去也没个准。他读了无数的古籍，从木兰博士那边借来了数不清的研究资料，更不用说这个地下室里得出的数据了。他读了那么多，又看了无极汰那这么久，却始终没能明白自己能为它做点儿什么。

明明是古老传说中的大坏蛋，你这条龙却比本大爷还惨啊，他对无极汰那说。你想做的事真的能实现吗？

但他俩之间的距离如此遥远，他的声音又轻得立马就会消散，因此那条龙一点儿动静也没有。

他又看腻了。比起十年前，现在无极汰那身上的光芒要更加明亮。据研究员说，它苏醒的时间越来越长，对能量的渴望也在逐日增加，而且有时能观测到奇特的能量波动，巴拉巴拉巴拉。那些事情他一边耳朵进，另一边耳朵出，记住后便忘了。他心想，他也不过就是个看门的而已，被锁在这儿，向全伽勒尔守着这个秘密，除此之外什么也没必要做，而无极汰那也不过是个被关在地下的可怜家伙，将来也只有一条路可走，把宝可梦当作能量源这种事情固然令人不痛快，他不理解，也没想去理解，毕竟他做什么也没用。他想着，把两边手掌紧贴裸露的小腿，快速地搓了一会儿，然后又使劲抖了抖腿，把寒气抖出皮肤。贴着地砖坐久了，地下的低温就会渗进他的身体里。但那些研究员和无极汰那却总是一副早已习惯的样子，后者甚至都在这地下待了三千年，他在这方面实在是佩服不已……

可漫长的年月也同样不关他的事。他顺着那陡峭的、高高的台阶往上走，几乎觉得应当手脚并用向上爬，只要他没有掌握好重心，稍微往后仰一些，他一定就会一口气掉到最底下，狠狠地摔在那条龙的面前。但他最终还是爬上去了，喘着气，拉下了大衣的拉链，闷在里头的热气散出来，随后他沿着那同样无比倾斜的坡道往上走，迂回前进。这样的运动量不及他平时，他却总觉得似乎有什么东西压在他的肩上，连同心脏也觉得十分沉重。那是无极汰那带来的压迫感，使他喘不过气，几乎无法动弹。他不得不继续往上，拼了命地往上走，才能一点一点地挣脱它，边走边回想起自己的漫长的年月。

我花了十年也还是没能战胜丹帝，他想，然后又自我安慰道，起码这些年的努力没白费。

回到了岔路时，他才终于摆脱巨龙造成的压迫感，而到那时，他也觉得自己已经精疲力尽了。不够通风的地下空间让他觉得缺氧，汗很快就渗出皮肤，把他的后背弄得湿答答的。他不仅疲惫，而且气恼，牙关咬紧到了令牙龈生疼的地步，满脑子想的都是那个英雄。英雄丹帝，冠军丹帝，或者说仅仅就是丹帝。然后他冲出地道，打开隐蔽的暗门，重新站在了阳光底下。

尽管只有一点儿阳光。

太阳的一部分光辉照进了这间屋子里。明亮而耀眼，让他又想起了丹帝。过去的人们把讲述二王传说的挂毯放置于此，多边形的墙面像是要让人用整个身体去接受那一部分的历史。奇巴纳弓着身子从狭小的地道里走出来，每次都吃惊于在宝物库的一楼与二楼之间还会有这样一条窄而弯曲的道路。他要只是个游客，无论如何都不可能想得到。

眼前的光有些过于刺眼了，他想。自然而非人造的光直直照在他的脸上，微弱的风碰着他汗湿的脸。为了装作自己仅仅是待在这个房间里，哪儿也没去，他坐在地上深深地一呼一吸，重复数次。尽管阳光扎进了他的眼球里，却让他一时间忘记了地下的无极汰那，这样，他便忘了那条龙是如何被囚禁住，如何吼叫，如何扭动身体却连转过身也做不到，如何……

突然传来的敲门声把他吓了一跳。

“瞳美吗？”他大声问道。

“是我，”丹帝说。

奇巴纳又被吓了一跳。他说“等一下”，连忙让洛托姆找到和丹帝的通讯界面。他们俩的最后一条消息确实是在两天前，只字未提丹帝会突然出现在拳关市的事情。八成是正巧经过或是有事通知，但竟然是在这个时候，他在心里嘟哝。幸好他的呼吸已经缓和了下来，他拿衣摆抹去脸和脖子上的汗，用头带擦额头的，又再深呼吸了一次，才放松肩膀，总算做好了准备。

他打开锁，推开了两扇有些沉重的门。

他愣了一会儿，然后立刻咯咯笑了起来。

站在宝物库二楼门口的丹帝看上去一点儿也不像平时的那个冠军。他的头发乱糟糟的，刘海往上翘着，帽子也没戴正，此时他正抱着手臂，嘻嘻笑着，遇到了什么大好事似的。而喷火龙站在他身后，在和龙的馆主对上视线后便从喉咙里发出了一声咕噜，一副无奈的模样。

“你刚刚去了哪里啊？”奇巴纳问。

“说来惭愧，刚刚迷路了一会儿，”丹帝说，“我问了你的道馆训练家们才知道你在宝物库，但是中途又和洛兹会长边走边说了一会儿话……回过神来就不知道身处何处了。还是喷火龙把我带了过来。”

“我说啊，要是没有喷火龙在，你这家伙是不是连直线都走不成了？明明是我们的大英雄。”

奇巴纳甚至没办法不笑着说这句话。他把丹帝的帽子拿起来，用手指给他拨顺、梳开乱得没样的头发，耐心地由上至下打理好，最后再把帽子正正地带上去，帽檐内侧的三个金边三角朝外。他可以想象出丹帝是如何从拳关竞技场迷路到不知到哪里，可能甚至闯进了旷野地带，却完全不知道自己是如何做到的，于是他叫出喷火龙，说“快一点，快一点”，然后那生着强健双翼的宝可梦就飞冲向宝物库，卷起的风大得刮乱了他的头发。谁知道他为什么不在敲门前先整理好自己。奇巴纳想说，你也不是光凭自己就那么在意形象的家伙，要不因为是冠军，你肯定不在乎这些，那还不如剪短头发。但在收回手前，他摸着那柔软的头发，因此说不出口，在收回手后，他想着丹帝的那头长发，因此也说不出口。先前在地道里酝酿了十几分钟的恼怒和烦躁全无影无踪了。

没形象的英雄本人呢？他说了句“麻烦你了”，便露出一副似乎很享受其中的模样，和以往一模一样。

但看了奇巴纳一会儿后，他突然说：“你呢？”

“我什么？”

“感觉你浑身是汗。”

奇巴纳沉默了一会儿。他还在有一下没一下地整着丹帝的长发，此时已经绕到了年轻英雄的身后，借此避开了视线接触。然而一旦他从门口一开，敞开的门让空荡荡的挂毯室在他们面前一览无遗，丹帝的说法也一并被证实。

一边心不在焉地解开一团打结的头发，他一边看着房间里已经看不出暗门了的地面。

他含糊地应了一声。

在那短短的不到一分钟的时间里，他萌生出一种难以克制的冲动，想把无极汰那的事全部说给丹帝听。他心想，反正丹帝也是迟早要知道的，他提前说出口也没什么关系。再者，他从没有什么“为了伽勒尔”之类的高尚念头，反倒是说给这个全是为了伽勒尔的英雄倒更好。要说无极汰那是伽勒尔的龙，那他就是丹帝的。他有这个责任向丹帝坦白说，他经常走一条几乎无人知道的秘密地道，往下，再往下，一直掉到伽勒尔的地底，在那里，古代的龙会怒吼，而洛兹告诉他，他们——他们人类和宝可梦——都是为了唯一的一个目的而坠落到那里。

但他连嘴都张开了，却没有发出声音。低下头时，他看见丹帝正仰着脑袋看他。他俩的视线不必校对就能准确对上，蓝绿色的眼睛和金黄色的眼睛撞在一起似的。

“怎么了？”丹帝问。

“没什么，”他说，“倒是你怎么突然找奇巴纳？”

他舒展开眉头，耐心地冲丹帝笑着。后者有好几秒钟都没说话，只是仰着头，无法动弹一样看着他。被那样的目光注视着，他也一动不动地站着，或者说是不能动，而他的手中还抓着一小撮头发。

当时四下无声，宝物库前方的对战场上似乎没有人在，否则丹帝一定会拉着他到围墙边观看。午后人们都去休息了，偶尔会听到声音，也不过是鸟类宝可梦在飞过时发出的，或是哪只流浪的宝可梦途经，看到人类时困惑地鸣叫几声。喷火龙在边上等待着，它的尾巴上的火焰被风吹着，呼噜呼噜的，点燃露营篝火时也总会听到那样的声响，也不知道是风还是火本身发出的。

眨眼时，丹帝的长长的睫毛会扫过空气。以前他还没留胡子的那段时期，这副模样会让人想到那些最为柔软的比喻，现在却已经有十足的男人气概了。在竞技场上则截然不同。无论是过去，很久以前的过去，现在，未来，很久以后的未来，毋庸置疑，丹帝都是同一副样子。

比起龙更像龙，比起英雄更像英雄，比国王更像国王。

他又想起十年前的事情。十年前站在这座城市的地下深处时，奇巴纳心里想的只有一件事。这么说也不对。他当时是那样，现在也是如此，过了十年也从未改变。当时的地下室还没有那么多的先进设备，能有一个足够有效的抑制装置便令人高兴。由于无论计算还是实施，大多数事情都要他们亲手处理，因此研究员是现在的两倍，总是跑来跑去、忙忙碌碌的，现在还留在那儿的研究员和他说过，他们以前人那么多，却还是忙得一个人必须做两个人的事，但从未因此放弃，因为他们知道未来的重要性。而他说，噢，你们真的很了不起。他指的也那种忘却当下似的拼命感。

在闇夜的条状阴影下，洛兹告诉他，他们的秘密事业才刚刚走上正轨。当时还年轻的联盟会长说个不停，不时轻轻晃动手，好像是在触摸某种其他人都看不到的东西。那天奇巴纳听了一整场的演说，关于无极汰那，关于能源，关于伽勒尔地区的未来，等等等等，从遥远的过去说到更加遥远的未来，字字句句说的都是大得令他眼花缭乱的事物。洛兹边说边展示整个地下室，介绍这个，介绍那个，在他的眼前显然已经有了一个完整的未来宏图，就从那间地下室展开。他说的话能让大多数热爱故乡的人心动不已，但当时的奇巴纳看着那条介于沉睡与清醒之间的巨龙，心里想的只有冠军丹帝。

不然他还能怎么办？

有如人们无法抵抗命运，无极汰那无法从古人和现代科技的束缚中逃脱，它的声音只能回荡在尽管庞大然而相对这个世界而言无比狭小的地下室，奇巴纳也是如此，觉得自己无论再怎么挣扎也无法离开某种他能够预想到的循环。他在那天就预见到了。他一定会无止境地挑战那位新上任的冠军，然后落败，然后不甘心地再次挑战，然后再次落败。好像这一切都是既定的，但他正是因此无法认可。当时前一任的拳关馆主就在他身旁，一副终于找到了传人的样子，可奇巴纳心想，怎么都好，他对当道馆馆主这种事情没有半点兴趣。但他也不想拒绝，不愿放弃拥有那一身份后显而易见的好处。也就是那张冠军杯的入场券。

“我看不到那么大的东西。龙只能看到眼前要的，”他回答道。

当时他个子虽已比同龄人要来得高些，总被人说有着副大人气，却还没到变声期，说起话来声音还显得稚嫩，和现在大不相同。在听后，洛兹和当时的馆主相对而视，然后笑了起来。他一开始以为是他说了什么令这些大人发笑的话，正打算摆出一副不屑一顾的模样，却有一只手突然在他的头顶上来回摸了几下。他抬起头，和联盟会长对上了视线。

“所以我才觉得你是最合适的，”洛兹说，“我还是换一个说法吧。你能为了那位冠军而战，没错吧？”

紧接着这句话回答的不是他，而是地下室中央的龙。被称作无极汰那的闇夜发出了一阵低沉的吼声，它既像是在说什么，又仿佛仅仅是伸懒腰时哼了一声。或许就是在那个时候吧。就是在这个时候，奇巴纳的内心已经有一部分开始觉得，他和无极汰那的身份逐渐重叠了起来，一个长久地忍耐着，付出一切，一个不停地前进，为此什么都能做。

他们一起期待着某日能达成构想了成千上万次的愿望，而这份期待终将催成日后令他重复意识到、不断想起的一致性。

而这天的下午，丹帝的王冠图案的帽子轻轻靠在他的喉咙上。硬邦邦的帽檐抵着那儿，带来一种接近窒息的感觉。他又看不到巨龙了，而是看到了那双金黄色的太阳一般的眼睛。在那双眼睛的注视下，他觉得自己无处可藏。

“……来对战吧，”许久后，他的英雄说道。而他说好。


	2. 迂回向上

顺着这条地道一直走到尽头，在那个岔路口往左走的话，就要面对一条长得仿佛没尽头的陡坡，接着是一道台阶多得仿佛无止境的楼梯。坡道已经相当倾斜了，然而楼梯还要更加陡峭，每一级都相当高，通往地下极深的地方，似乎是打算让经过的人像颗球一样滚到地底。

通往地下的这条路和丹帝无关。他也往那儿走过，但也只是出于好奇和责任心使然，想要探索一番。当时是奇巴纳带着他去的。那下面已经什么也不剩了。设备全被搬走，资料也一张不剩，说是暂时在警察方面保管一段时间后，将会归还给联盟方面保存。

闇夜已经进了新冠军的精灵球。

研究员也都解散了。

洛兹一个人担起全部的责任，正在警察局接受调查。

数来数去，留下来的只有奇巴纳。

空荡荡的地下室里也只剩下曾用于困住无极汰那用的能量框。被切断的绳子垂在地上，那一小部分的时间停留在了洛兹带走闇夜的那个时候。切断了能源，那两个方框也不过是两个金属方框而已，仅仅是立在那里成为屋子的装饰品，什么用处也起不到，只能与地面融为一体。

从这些东西来看，无极汰那应当算是获得了自由。

他在地下室内走了一圈，一半的他想知道洛兹曾拿闇夜进行了什么样的研究，另一半是想知道奇巴纳在过去的十年里都在这里做过什么。但闇夜如今与他又有什么关系？随着他离终点——即起点——越来越近，后者在他脑中所占的地盘也变得越来越大，他因此越走越快，心脏都快跳了出来，让他不由得几乎是飞奔到了奇巴纳的身旁。奇巴纳本人则始终坐在最下一级的台阶上，两条长腿搁在胸前，手臂靠在膝盖上，正看着室内看得出神。

那副模样既可以说是漠不关心，又像是因为过度关心而显得茫然。

当丹帝在他身边坐下，顺着他的目光望向地下室内，他想象着无极汰那的模样，并将那想象置于能量方框之间，便看见了正盯着他们的巨龙。在这个位置，他们的目光能够刚刚好对上，位于一条与地面平行的线上。

他不禁咽了口唾沫，从那儿移开目光。

“怎么了？”奇巴纳问。他的声音有点儿干哑。

“有点想起了那时候的事，”他说，“虽然心理上并不觉得害怕，但看来身体不这么想啊。”

“别勉强自己啊。还有哪里不舒服吗？”

“感觉上已经差不多都好了……你不害怕吗？”

这话让奇巴纳终于收回了神似的。他虽仍是往常的那副模样，温和地笑着，却显得要犹豫很多。

“怎么会，也不看本大爷都看了它多久。”他说，“……啊，不过我也没看过它变成那样的模样，也没被攻击过……也只能说大概不怕吧。看完了的话就走吧。”

结果他仍旧没有问，也没有得到自发性的回答。

上坡回去的时候可是费了一番劲。相比这一侧，往右走的路则轻松不少，尽管也有不少台阶，但无论是坡道还是楼梯都十分平缓，甚至为了达到足够平缓的目的，设计者让坡道弯弯曲曲地绕着，楼梯也是螺旋上升。他们从地下室出来，没有拐向来时的路，而是一直往那条平缓的路走去，慢慢地上坡，沿着台阶以一根粗石柱为中心向上。石柱上刻着许多花纹，似乎是历代王族的故事，有的地方刻着丹帝读不懂的古文字，有的地方则用画来代替。

雕刻大概是从下至上按时间排的，还剩下大约三分之一石柱的路程时，丹帝注意到，柱子上不再出现雕刻了。

或许是因为后来的王族后裔遗忘了这个地方吧。他小心地伸展手臂，边走边轻抚那些凹凸的纹路，以为奇巴纳会兴致勃勃地说点儿有关它的历史，或是讲解雕刻所描述的故事，高个子青年却只是简简单单地说了两句便不再提，光顾着直愣愣地往前走。

他们走得非常慢。

以这个速度前行，他们仿佛纹丝不动。

好比不停地绕着柱子转圈，一圈又一圈地走着，忘记了圈数，已经失去前进或后退的概念，他从石柱与楼梯之间的缝隙往下或往上看，楼梯都仿佛是在无止境地延伸，越往高看，柱子和楼梯的形象就变得越模糊，看着令人眼花缭乱，让人觉得永远都无法到达顶端，这延伸至无限的高度也给他一种无形的压迫感，让他想起在塔顶和无极汰那对峙时的感觉。

他不知道他们走了多久，或者到底走了多少的路。凭着脚的感觉，他认定实际上路程并不是很长，只是被这无限的空间感误导。

后来他终于走到了最上面才发现，他看到的模糊的景象来自地道天花板上的倒影。那层平面上蒙了一层灰，丹帝用手擦了擦，在那上面看到了自己的脸。他意识到那大概是曾经人们拿来制作镜子用的金属，大概是铜或是别的什么，让人以为还可以继续往前走，但实际上已经无法再向上了。

站在贴近头顶地面的小平台上，他们俩都由于各自的原因松了一口气。奇巴纳悄悄地——他自以为是这样——看了丹帝一眼。

“看到这个小口了吗？这个就是钥匙孔。对着这里用龙息或者其他龙属性招式就可以打开了，”他指着头顶的暗门说，“确切的时间还没人说得清，但这可是至少两千年前的设计。了不起吧？”

“真的是大吃一惊……我还以为是用真正的钥匙。”

“钥匙这种东西容易丢嘛。这里本来是用来逃亡的地道，拳关市是龙的城市，真正需要用到这条地道的人当然都有龙属性宝可梦的。说是这样会更快一点儿，再说也算是验证身份。顺便一提，虽然你刚刚没看到，但宝物库那边的入口也是一样的。”

“但要是有人想闯进去怎么办？”

“了不起，不愧是英雄提的问题。这边往上走，看那边。以前在那个位置是有第二重机关的，洛兹先生把它拆除了。还有其它别的。从上面下去就只要开锁，但从那里上来就必须要经过其他机关才行。也算是双重保险吧。”

从地道里出来时，奇巴纳看上去又有些心不在焉，似乎是并不明白是否应该离开地道。

尽管认不出自己身处何方，但丹帝凭直觉认定那儿一定是城堡内部的较深、靠外的某处。拳关市的古老城堡已有很大一部分被建造成了现在的竞技场和能源工厂，剩下的区域大多都保持了原型，似乎是……他回忆了一会儿，想起这儿有一部分区域的所有权仍属于伽勒尔的王族后裔。虽然占满灰尘，空气中也弥漫着多年来无人打扫才会有的气味，但房间里还挂着许多装饰品，阳光扫亮金光灿灿的吊灯，墙上也挂着丝带一类的装饰品，只是原本鲜艳的颜色如今都放灰了。

他想和奇巴纳说这间房间的事情。

不仅是这个，他想说的事情有好多。

关于地道里他看到的，关于这里，关于无极汰那和其他的一切。

甚至是关于对战塔，关于几个星期以来奇巴纳避而不谈的冠军杯的事情，关于他的尚还稚嫩的感情。

年轻的龙系馆主坐在地上，垂着头，弓着背，也不知道是在看地道还是他自己的双腿，地上显而易见也都是灰，他却丝毫没注意到似的。他是后一个出来的，在丹帝打量藏着地道暗门的房间时，他坐在门洞口沿，两条腿垂进了地道之中，看上去像是有半个身子被吃了进去。灰蒙蒙的阳光从高处的狭小窗户投进来，却偏移到了侧面，没有如丹帝所想的那样照亮奇巴纳的肩膀或那颜色明亮的头带。那副模样让他觉得格外眼熟，却一时想不起来。

但等他转了个方向，站在了奇巴纳的左斜对面时，他看着深色皮肤青年的高鼻梁，看着那双下垂眼往下看的方式，只想象了一番从低处看到的样子便记起来了。

因此，在这个宽敞的、像是个小客厅的房间里，丹帝也就地坐了下来。他也把两条腿放进地道口里，好像他们不是坐在一条通往深深的地底的通道口边，如果往下掉，或许会由于惯性而一直滑落到地下室那一侧的地底。他那样子让人觉得他是在一个蓄水池边上，双腿都泡在水中，而他俩正和两个半大小孩子似的踢着水玩。奇巴纳看了他一眼。

“噢。都忘了时间，该回去了！”他突然大声说道，匆匆地站了起来，“我说丹帝，你的衣服都要弄脏了。难得改穿西装了，浅色的裤子就别坐在地上啦！好了，走吧。你那边也有不少事情还要做啊，可别继续逃班了。”

“奇巴纳。”丹帝说。

“嗯？”

“你还有什么瞒着我的事吗？”

他们一个仍坐在地上，一个站在那儿无法动弹。丹帝伸出手，轻轻地拍了拍奇巴纳的手背，那人便被催眠一般又坐了下来。手掌撑在地上，于是便沾上了灰尘，他把那只手拉过来，一点儿也不介意灰的样子，他忘了自己的裤子的问题，全心全意的注意起那只手，把上头的灰往地道口里轻轻拍掉或抹掉。直到他觉得确实干净多了，他才放松一些，让它垂回奇巴纳的身边。

一时间没有人再说话。奇巴纳很紧张似的，将那只手贴着裤子放，随后紧紧地攒住了他的竞技短裤。又轻又薄的裤子被这么一拽便往上滑了些，露出一小节的大腿。这类沉默近来重复了许多次。在病房里，在休息室中，在会议结束后，在他们私下里单独去吃饭闲逛时也一样曾发生过。他看上去就像一只大型的宝可梦，却弯着腰不坐直，一下子显得缩小了不少，仿佛变回了好几年前还是个小孩子的模样。他挣扎了一会儿。

他叹了口气。

“如果说有呢？”

“嗯……”

“那个时候，我应该跟你一起去的。”

“那个时候啊。是我说我自己就可以的嘛。”

“……说不定本大爷还是不当道馆馆主了吧？”

“为什么？”丹帝吃了一惊，“你不是一直都做得很好吗？”

“以前也只是因为洛兹先生的指示……”

“不过，不管是宝可梦们还是训练家也都很喜欢你嘛。”

“但和你也没关系吧。”

“我也想看你活跃的样子啊。”

“……还有这一回的事情啦。虽然警察是说责任都由洛兹先生一个人负，但拳关市也被折腾得出了几起伤例，更别说其他地方……不，不是这个问题，”他捏了捏喉咙，“考虑伽勒尔是你的事。本大爷考虑的只是你因为那家伙受伤了的事。”

说着说着，他挺起了背，越来越回到了过去的精神奕奕的样子。“别说你不在乎之类的！”看到丹帝想要张嘴，他立马接着说了下去，“而且你怎么就……那家伙……话说得那么好听却……新冠军是很强没错，但第一个终结你的不败神话的应该是奇巴纳大人才对。不是无极汰那，不是新冠军，是……你在笑什么？”

丹帝真的笑了起来。他说“抱歉，没忍住”，又再笑了一会儿，却突然被灰尘呛了一口，紧接着咳了起来。

“……哈哈，你这家伙还真没礼貌喔。”

这下奇巴纳也笑了起来。

他撑着地板站起身，一弯腰便把丹帝也一同拉起。他拍了几下他的后背，让他缓过气来。

屋子里被他俩笨手笨脚的动作弄得粉尘纷飞，险些到了令人窒息的地步，那凉凉的、又轻又厚的气味钻进他们的鼻子里，也从嘴里进到肺中，携带着无数的灰尘粒子。他们连忙关上地道入口，钻出屋子，在这庞大的城堡中跑了起来。有些地方也与那里一样，多年无人打理，而城堡本身的路复杂交错，丹帝边跑边想，要不是有奇巴纳带路，他或许会在这里迷路至死。有的地方的墙有修补的痕迹，几个房间里还挂着缎带和油画，一副王政时代尚未结束的模样，天花板上华美的水晶灯和墙边的蜡烛壁灯都还在，全都是一有光直射便会像碎了一般不停闪烁的材质，他边跑边想，不知道有多少是真的灯，会不会有宝可梦混入其中。经过一个大厅时，他往里头看了一眼，竟瞥见了不知怎么进来的偷儿狐和扒手猫，正在旧沙发上窃窃私语着什么。

真少见，他想，死对头竟然在合作。

一开始，他们各跑各的，仿佛身后有什么怪物在追着，却还因此笑个不停，把笑声都当作了打败怪物的武器。倒也没错，他觉得他们是在逃离那个地洞，如果不再快一点，他们两人都会被古代巨龙残留下来的奇怪能量给吞没，然后成为混乱的一部分。但拐了几个弯，他突然控制不住地朝奇巴纳的方向伸出手，抓住了他的手腕。随后手往下滑一点，再往下滑一些，他们的脚步便也更慢一点，再慢一点。从跑变成了快步走，从快步走又变成了散步，而他们的手则贴在了一起。

“从那边出去，”奇巴纳说。怪物已经被他们甩开了。

和刚才相比，他显得精神多了。因为无极汰那而在医院躺了三天的那时候，丹帝花了快一整天才醒过来。他在傍晚时终于坚持不住晕了过去，也在接近傍晚时醒来，当时病房里一片红灿灿的，仿佛一切都被烧着了，要不就是在流血。他睁开眼睛看到火红的天花板，闭上眼睛则看到被烧红的眼睑和无极汰那发出的红光，然后当他转过头，他看见了垂着头的奇巴纳。他昏迷不醒的时候，高个子青年正轻轻地捧着他的手，正看着那只手上的输液管出神。那副模样和刚刚的如出一辙，只是还没有这一次这么失魂落魄。尽管那时候已经足够用这个词来形容了。

当时他说：“抱歉，”指的是没当好英雄的事情。结果奇巴纳吓了一跳，也说：“不不，是我要说对不起，”随后便露出了副懊悔的、说漏嘴了般的神情。

他听了便想，不管那句话指的是什么，反正他真的没有当好一个英雄。

人们总是用最漂亮的词汇赞扬他，说他是伽勒尔的英雄，甚至在他拿下了世界竞标赛的冠军后，还有人说他是世界的英雄，后来，就连他输了之后，也有人仍旧这么称呼他。比方说奇巴纳。他本认为这事理所当然，却在那时突然觉得自己压根不够格。哪有英雄会像他这样：他全身痛得不行，眼睛也难以睁开太久，在他的胸腔里，从皮肉到骨头，连带神经和在心脏之中的神秘的情感部分都一直在隐隐作痛。他觉得自己很快就要又陷入昏睡，便紧握住了奇巴纳的那只手。

后来他醒来时，奇巴纳还坐在那里，正靠着椅子背仰着脑袋睡觉，头带被他拿来当眼罩用。他俩的手一直那样握着，连换吊瓶、量血压时都没有松开过。

他觉得这应该意味着一些什么。

现在他也是这么想的。他们俩的手也同样握着。推开一扇矮门，奇巴纳弯着腰钻了出去，便带着他们回到了天空之下。丹帝深深地吸了一口气。他们七拐八弯，最终竟然从一个地道出口跑到了城堡的高处，强风吹在他们身上，把从古堡中带出来的具有丰富历史内涵的无用的灰尘全都吹散，历史也就飞进了空中，散播各地。被他抓着的那只手想要松开，他便握得更紧一些，并做好了无论发生什么、无论过去多久也绝不放手的打算。他不知道奇巴纳本人是怎么想的，他本觉得也不需要考虑那么多别人的事，却破天荒地意识到，对于这个人的事，尤其这时候是必须考虑的。因此他俩站在狭长的露天走道上，向着奇巴纳指示的方向不停地走着，他没有说去这里或者去那里，而是问：“现在去哪里？”等着奇巴纳指出方向。

但奇巴纳本人却用鼻子笑了一会儿，说：“本大爷也不知道。”这下他们便成了两个探险者，来到一个庞大的、极其古老的城堡探险，希望在里头找到什么有价值的东西。和普通探险者的区别在于，他们中的一个熟悉这儿好比熟悉自己的家。但和城堡同样庞大的沉重感压在他们身上，尤其是压在对这儿熟门熟路的那个探险者身上，每踏出一步便会增添一点儿新的压力，有时候它叫做“我为什么在这里”，有时候是“接下来该怎么走”，有时连“过去的一切都白费了”也会跳出来，拦在他们面前，弄出鬼打墙的效果，让他也迷了路。

独自一人就会迷路的那个探险者站了出来。由于有两个人，他并不害怕。以语言当武器，手作为辅助，他说：“对不起，如果我能更强大一点就好了。”

城堡的地砖回答：“你永远都是当之无愧的英雄。”

他说：“那么不要畏惧不前！继续当道馆馆主吧。”

城堡的铁门回答道：“在那边也没意义了吧，本来的目的都已经没了。”

他继续说：“止步不前真不像你啊。我需要你继续在那里为我实现梦想。”

城堡的石墙回答：“不懂你在说什么啊。”

他说：“不可以拒绝思考哦。为我而战这个理由还不足够吗？”

奇巴纳本人听见了，顿时愣在原地。有如雾气被狂风吹散，被其隐藏的一切再度出现，庞大的沉重感也像那样彻底消失于高空，他们回过神，发现已经来到了拳关市最高的一根肋骨的尖端。不知何时走过了那一条狭窄的通道，此时他们正面对面地站在那圆形高台上，高高悬挂在空中，往下看去，整座城市一览无余。丹帝的个子较矮，此时在奇巴纳看来却成为了更高的那个，或许是因为他还差半步才能走完最后一级台阶。他像还是个冠军时那样，换而言之，就像他一直以来那样，一边抓着奇巴纳的手，一边咧嘴笑着，露出白亮整齐的牙齿。

“虽然和以前的有一点儿不同，但是竟然还可以这样重复用啊？”奇巴纳问。

“当然了！”他响亮地回答，“不过，原来你之前就是在那样做啊。”

高个子连忙往前跨了一步，站进了风中，他想要解释，结果只在圆台上无奈地叹了一口气。他的头带快要被风吹跑了，他不得不把它往下拉一点，不过这风也让前冠军、现英雄必须把帽子拿在手中。“别重复这个啦！话说回来，会询问别人的意见也一样真不像你喔。”他嘟哝道，大衣的兜帽也在风中不停地甩着。

风如此大，几乎让他们觉得能够直接靠自己的身体飞起来，同时也被刮得皮肤生痛，为此，两人都不住地掉了几滴眼泪。他们的心也狠狠地抽搐了一会儿。当下难受至极，鼻子也觉得酸溜溜的，但就在眼泪被风吹跑后，心灵也跟着变得无比畅快。关于飞起来那件事，丹帝觉得绝对可行，不过也没有贸然进行尝试。他更想要脚踏实地地往高处走，何况他现在必须要停下来，做一件更重要的事情。

他对奇巴纳说了声谢谢，又把帽子戴了回去。这样的大风让单手戴帽子变得困难，奇巴纳便又靠近一点儿，帮他戴正压紧。

在这个高度，离那个地洞如此遥远，空荡荡的地下室已经成了与他们无关的地方，他们无论如何都不可能再掉下去了。仿佛世界中只剩下高空。他看见了一双明亮的、允许他透过它们看到其主人心灵的眼睛。一直以来，他在那双眼睛的注视下都无法成为其他人，只有丹帝自己能够存在。他因此知晓他们都准备好了，便正式地又问了一次：

“为我继续战斗吧，”他说。而他的龙说好。


End file.
